An electronic programming guide provides users with program listing information including dates and times of programs delivered via broadcast, cable, satellite, or the Internet. Exemplary programs include news shows, situation comedies, infomercials, and sporting events. The electronic programming guide may include a brief description of each program, a rating, an abbreviated list of actors, or other metadata. For sporting events, however, typical electronic programming guides do not include such information because the metadata about each sporting event is dynamic. For example, batting statistics for a baseball player may change as a result of a recent game, individual game schedules may change on short notice, the composition and organization of leagues change from season to season, and different sports have different sets of metadata attributes (e.g., baseball has a pitcher name while football has a quarterback name). Further, televised sports program listings are also dynamic and may change with little notice. For at least these reasons, interlinking sporting event metadata and television program listing metadata is difficult.